Gotta Be Somebody
by original.tessa
Summary: "I love you Brooke. And I'm pretty sure you love me too. We can either bury it forever inside of us and be unhappy for the rest of our lifes or accept the fact that we're meant to be. You need us, and you need me. So what's it going to be?"
1. An unusual arrival

There's Gotta Be Somebody For Me Out There.

"**Tomorrow was the day, was day less.**"

Brooke opened her eyes with a huge smile, one day less until she was going to marry Julian. She felt happiness rush through her veins, she couldn't believe it. She turned around to see him sleeping. He was perfect, and more than that, the perfect guy for her. He opened his eyes and she smiled at him so he leaned in and kissed her.

"**We're getting married tomorrow, can you believe it?**"

Brooke had to say it out loud, it was too good to be true.

"**I know, and it's going to be the best day of our lives**"

He was about to kiss her again when Brooke got up. She quickly got dress and told him.

"**I'm going to see Haley to work on the wedding okay?**"

"**Brooke, it's your wedding, you should relax**"

"**It has to be perfect**"

"**It's already going to be, because it's ours**"

She smiled. He was right: it already was going to be the best wedding in history. Suddenly, he got up and told her as he was leaving the room.

"**I have to go do some stuff too okay? Maybe Haley can come over and you'll just work here?**"

"**Okay I'll call her**"

"**Want some pancakes?**"

As she dialed she nodded and got into the bedroom again to talk to Haley.

"**Hello?**"

"**Hales!**" Brooke could smell delicious pancakes from the kitchen.

"**Brooke hey!**"

"**Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to come here to plan stuff for tomorrow!**"

"**Your place?**"

"**Yeah**"

"**Sure, I'll be there at 12?**"

Brooke took a look at her watch. It was 10 am.

"**Sure, perfect**"

"**See ya!**"

The pancakes smell was becoming more intense so Brooke went to the kitchen to taste them.

Julian wasn't there, and then she noticed a little note:

"_Honey, hope you enjoy theses, I had to go, but remember, I love you J_"

Brooke smiled. Their love was amazing; it was simply the perfect kind of love.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Haley might have been early? But she had told Brooke she'd be there at 12. She noticed Julian's keys on the table. He must have forgotten them then. She laughed at him as she grabbed them and went open the door.

"**Somebody forgot their keys**" She teased as she opened the door.

She froze.

It wasn't Julian, as much as she wished it was him. It wasn't Haley either.

Lucas Scott.

He had gotten older from the last time she had seen him, but he was still as handsome as always.

"**…Lucas!**"

"**Hey B. Davis**"

He got closer and hugged her. She had missed his hugs so much: so warm and comfortable.

"**Where's Peyton & Sawyer?**" She couldn't resist but ask. She hadn't been in touch much with her best friend and she was dying to hear her news. Lucas seemed troubled, which was weird for Brooke.

"She couldn't come" He finally said

"**What? Why not?**"

Lucas entered the house and Brooke was wondering what was wrong. The last time he acted that way was 8 years ago, when he had just broken up with Peyton because he had proposed to her but she had said no.

"**Lucas are you..?**"

"**Brooke, I love you**"

Brooke froze again. He what?

"**I'm sorry it's so sudden, but, I, don't think I truly ever got over us. I've been hiding from you, lying to my heart. I realized that when I was with Peyton. I'm sorry. For everything, but that's how I feel.**"

Brooke couldn't say anything. Lucas had always had mixed feelings when it came to her & Peyton, and even to Lindsay.

"**Lucas…I**"

She thought of high school, when she was with Lucas, the night when she showed him all the letters she had written during the summer and their kiss in the rain.

Lucas looked sadder than ever, maybe because he knew how this could turn out.

"**Lucas I'm getting married…I'm in ano-**"

"**Married..?**" He seemed surprised

I nodded slowly and he looked away in shock. He didn't know?

"**To who?**"

"**Julian**" I said quietly and he nodded with me.

"**…I had no idea Brooke, I'm sorry. I thought you were single and I though…God I'm sorry**"

She couldn't answer though, everything he had just told her was too much. 3 years ago she would have jumped into his arms and kissed him, but today things were different. Today she loved Julian, not Lucas.

"**What about Peyton**" She said, on the edge of tears.

"**She wasn't the one for me. I realized that a bit late, I think deep down she knew it too**"

Brooke nodded slowly and Lucas looked away. After a long silence he finally said:

"**Could we forget all this happened?**"

It was the easy way out, to forget this confession. To live as if nothing had happened.

"**I don't know Lucas…**"

"**Please**"

She then realized she had to, if she wanted to be 100% with Julian tomorrow.

"**I guess so, but Lucas, don't ever do this again**"

Lucas smiled weakly, she guessed he didn't want them to forget this, but they had.

"**I'll go**" He said as he walked towards the front door

"**You could stay for the wedding**"

Brooke didn't know why she had said that. A part of her didn't want Lucas there, but another did, and she had no clue why.

"**I can't, not after this**"

"**We said we'd forget it right?**"

He looked at her and she smiled.

"**I guess I can ask Haley and Nathan if I can stay with them and Jamie**"

What had she just done? Lucas to her wedding, wasn't that ironic? But then not really, since she had been there for his & Peyton's wedding. It was going to be different this time though, because when it was his wedding she was sure they didn't have feelings for each other. Either way, it made her happy that Lucas would be there.

"**Okay, now I'll go**" Lucas told her distracting her from her thoughts

She nodded and looked at Lucas leave. She had to phone Peyton immediately. She had to know what had happened with them. And she had to know before Haley arrived, since knowing Lucas & Haley's friendship, Lucas would tell her what had happened.


	2. Second impressions

{ Lucas Scott }

"You're really stupid" Haley kept repeating.

He knew that of course, but like he had said a hundred times: He didn't know Brooke was even with Julian.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Brooke asked me to come to the wedding"

"She did?"

"I know, same reaction here"

"Are you going?"

"Well I don't have a choice do I?"

Haley looked at Lucas with her same old look she always had when he wanted him to tell the truth.

"I don't know if I'll be able to take it, but I'll have to"

"Brooke was at your wedding Lucas" She reminded him.

"But she didn't have feelings for me back then"

Haley looked away, as if she was hiding something.  
"…Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"Brooke didn't have feelings for me had she?"

"It wouldn't of have mattered since you were madly in love with Peyton Luke, don't you remember?"

He did, he remembered when he was torn between Lindsey, Peyton and Brooke. He had chosen Peyton. He was sure he loved her, but he had been wrong. He wanted Brooke now, and he had lost her forever.

"I'm sorry Luke"

The look on his face must have been awful for Haley to apologize. Nathan walked in and saw them.

"Lucas!"

He approached to hug him. It felt good being home.

"What's up? When did you come back?"

"I just arrived" Lucas said with a weak tone

Nathan must of noticed that Lucas wasn't well

"Haley, why don't you go check on Jamie?"

"But he's with.."

"Just go?"

After Haley left, Lucas told Nathan everything, from where he realized Peyton wasn't his queen until earlier, his failed confession to Brooke.

"Dude, she's with Julian"

"I didn't know that, okay?"

"And she's getting married!"

"I DIDN'T…"

Nathan gave him a "calm down" look. He had lost his chance with Brooke, forever. He would have to bear looking at her and mr. perfect all the time. He sat on Nathan's couch and closed his eyes maybe that would calm him.

{ Brooke Davis }

"Hello?"

"PEYTON SAWYER"

She couldn't contain herself. She had to know what had happened with her and Lucas.

"Hey Brooke!" She sounded like the old Peyton she remembered.

"How have you been?"

Brooke told the usual, that she was getting married (which Peyton was happy to hear) and that she was pretty happy. She had missed Peyton, they barely talked anymore. Last time they talked, it was even before Julian proposed to her. Crazy, since Peyton had been the first to know everything since they were 7 years old. She had to ask:

"Hey P, what's up with Lucas?"

Silence. Oh no, what had she had done?

"We, um, kind of…broke up"

"Yeah, he showed up here"

"He did huh? I'd be careful Brooke, I think he'll try to make a move on you"

How did she know?

"He kind of…already did"

"Oh My God! What did he do?"

"He told me he still loved me"

Brooke didn't even know why she was telling Peyton all of this, since well, even if she was her best friend, she was Lucas's ex.

"I wish I could tell you that he's lying, but I don't think he is"

What? Peyton continued

"All the time we were married, I didn't feel like he truly loved me. I mean, maybe he did, but not the way he loved you. He sometimes called me Brooke by mistake, as much as I hate it"

She couldn't answer anything

"Brooke, you there?"

"…Yeah…I…"

"I'm sorry"

"So how are you doing?"

That was so Brooke, always thinking of her best friend before her.

"I'm doing well actually; guess who I'm with…"

"Who?"

"Jake"

"What! Peyton! That's amazing!"

"I guess we lost our way but we're happy living together now"

She couldn't help but have a smile on her face. Peyton was happy and so was Jake.

"Listen Brookie, I have to go, but good luck tomorrow, I'm sorry I can't be there but I love you."

"I love you too P. Sawyer"

Lucas did have feelings for her then? Maybe he was just lost without Peyton, like he was after they first broke up. Then she remembered: The rehearsal dinner. She rushed to her room to get in her dress and do her hair. She had to look pretty for Julian, and Lucas would be there, she guessed. And that worried her even more.

{ Lucas Scott }

Brooke stood there in front of him. She looked so beautiful as usual; she had that Brooke look on her face. He took a step forward and she took one, they were both nervous so they laughed.

"I love you Brooke, I've always had."

"I know Luke"

She took another step and their lips now were close to touch. He wanted to grab her in his arms and carry her, but what would her reaction be?

"I guess I've always loved you too" She simply said

He felt at peace finally with himself, he had her. His world was complete. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"Uncle Lucas! Wake up!"

Jamie's voice surprised him.

"Are you okay? You were smiling in your sleep"

Lucas came back to reality and noticed his nephew beside him looking at him like if he was drunk or something.

"Daddy told me to tell you to get ready for some dinner"

"What dinner?"

"Aunt Brooke's wedding!"

The word Brooke made him wake up jump. He couldn't go: Brooke would be there. He did want to go, of course, but would she want to see him? She had invited him to the wedding…so why not?

Lucas stood up and noticed a suit hanging there ready to be used. Tonight would be deathly, seeing Brooke with Julian would kill him.

But if she was happy, so was he.


End file.
